<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Order of the Slash by KisaraMoriarty777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834582">The Order of the Slash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777'>KisaraMoriarty777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hellraiser Fanfictions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellraiser (Comics), Hellraiser (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Hell, M/M, Tsunderes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leviathan is tired of a dark Hell. With no sights to experience and no torture to witness, he finds his life utterly meaningless. During one of his rants to the void of nothingness, he gets a visitor he was not expecting. </p><p>Meanwhile, Lucifer had been watching Leviathan's little rants from afar and decides that it is due time that Hell got a makeover. </p><p>While all of this is happening, both secretly attempt to deal with their feelings for each other, while desperately denying that they have any feelings at all for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan/Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hellraiser Fanfictions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641514</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Order of the Slash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leviathan sighed. He floated around the vast empty as he heard nothing but screams coming from all directions around him. This. This was Hell. This was all it was. He had thousands of cenobite demons at his will. Thousands to control. Thousands who would torture for him, and yet this was all Hell was. Just empty blackness in which souls were tortured one by one in empty blackness. It was boring, tiresome, and bothersome. </p><p>“DAMN THIS PLACE!” screamed Leviathan. A deep chuckle came from behind him. </p><p>“Pretty sure this place is already damned. That is why it is Hell,” a smooth voice chuckled. Leviathan whipped around and saw a figure standing behind him. The figure was handsome beyond compare. His golden hair flowed shoulder-length and his bright blue eyes pierced Leviathan to his very soul. The figure had slightly tanned skin that shined as though recently oiled. His nails were sharp and painted black. The figure’s serpent-like tongue flickered in and out of his mouth, and his charred black wings fluttered behind him. </p><p>“Lord Lucifer. What brings you down from your castle?” Leviathan asked, though the hiss in his voice was clear. Lucifer shrugged. </p><p>“This place has begun to bore me, Leviathan. There are no sights which can bring my victims torment. No visuals to scare them out of their minds. They cannot see, thus they fail to see their errors they made within their human lives,” Lucifer told him. </p><p>“So, you heard me ranting and decided to listen to me?” sassed Leviathan. Lucifer blushed and turned away. </p><p>“Eh! It is nothing like that! I just thought maybe it was time for change! That is all!” Lucifer shot back, pouting his lips a little. Leviathan laughed. </p><p>“Well, good to know. So, what are you thinking of doing as a change?” asked Leviathan. Lucifer chuckled. </p><p>“Well, there are many things I can do. For example…” he began, snapping his fingers. The place lit up and Leviathan squinted his eyes. He could see now though, once his eyes had adjusted. The sights bestowed to him were glorious. SO many people being flayed and burned. So much flesh peeling off of the bodies of those in Hell. The smells of decaying and blistering flesh were intoxicating. It made Leviathan’s mouth water. He could see blisters bursting as skin grew too hot and could no longer hold itself together. Puss oozed out of the blisters along with tiny maggots that ate the burnt flesh and sipped up the yellowish puss as though it were milk. On some, blood and puss mixed together to create a brownish slush that made Leviathan feel weak from hunger. </p><p>“You like it?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>“Meh. It is ok,” Leviathan replied. Lucifer raised a delicate eyebrow. </p><p>“Ok? That is all?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>“What? You want more?” Leviathan snapped. </p><p>“No! Of course not! I just simply assumed you would be happy with this. And why would you phrase it like that?” Lucifer shot back.</p><p>“Like what?” Leviathan questioned. </p><p>“You want more? Why would you say it like that?” Lucifer replied. It took a moment for Leviathan to realize why that phrasing sounded wrong to the Devil, but when he did, he instantly moved backward. </p><p>“Creep! Pervert!” Leviathan shouted. </p><p>“Hey! You were the one that phrased it like that in the first place!” Lucifer countered. </p><p>“What?! Did you have some weird fantasy about me or something when I said it?!” demanded Leviathan. Lucifer’s face went red. </p><p>“N… no. Baka,” hissed Lucifer. “I… I have somewhere else to be. It's not like I have time to chat with you. I’m a busy man,” Lucifer stuttered before snapping his fingers and taking off. Leviathan huffed. </p><p>“W… well, I have better things to do too,” he muttered to no one. He then flopped down on the floor, only to be awoken by a high pitched female voice. </p><p>“You got a crush?” asked Angelique, a demoness that worked for him. Leviathan shot up.</p><p>“What?!” he cried. Angelique was smirking now. </p><p>“I saw you and Lucifer. Seemed pretty close there,” she taunted. Leviathan turned away, pouting. He stood up and left with only one thing to say to her: </p><p>“I… it is not like I like him or anything!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>